


The Eyes and Ears

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Goes To Another World, Harry Potter is Chosen Again, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Powerful Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, some bashing, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: "Harry Potter, we name you as our eyes and ears in a world already struggling to right their wrongs. It'll be up to you to decide if they are worthy or not."Sick of how his life turned out, and knowing no way to escape without being carted back to his prison, Harry takes part in a ritual that will be his freedom, either to another world or his death.What he didn't count on was the fact being 'Master of Death' carries weight in other worlds and with their beings. Now fate has a plan for him once again, and puts him in the path of his patron who gifted him with magic so strong in the first place.(I don't own Harry Potter or RWBY.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. The Gift

It was the same things day in and day out, slowly things were dying, a once beautiful world becoming a shadow of it's former self. Harry Potter really felt hallow inside, by this point in his life he was the only one left with a magical core strong enough to weather the problems. Helping who he could with it, in the hopes some species would survive the onslaught of prejudices. He once had this silly idea that once Tom Riddle was gone, things would look up. But, he was wrong, it started with small things, having all werewolves come forward if they once were apart of the dark lords plot. He never saw what happened to them, his only guess was a silver sword to the neck. 

Next came the imprisonment and death of Death Eaters, whether they were apart of it or no. Harry tried to save who he could, but found out even his words fell on death ears. Slowly, they killed out the older families, and the Minister took the money from their vaults. 'War Contributions' as they claimed. Harry felt disgusted with it all, especially the fact his own friends agreed to it.

One argument with Ginny showed him just how sick her mind was. She thought many creatures were filthy, and because they sided with a Dark Lord, even though he possibly would have killed them had they nod, that made them 'Evil'. Harry called off their engagement, Ginny threatening he'd be the next Dark Lord, she could make it so. Then he'd be dead, and the money all hers 

That was how Harry came to isolate himself, Luna still came over, lovely Luna, who never once expected anything of him other than friendship. And Her husband Nevile, loyal as ever to him and their friendship as well. He knew... he knew in this new 'World Order' they'd never survive. He tried to tell them, gods he tried to tell them, but it fell on deaf ears. Perhaps they knew also their time was nearing, for the last weeks with them were filled with love and happiness. Then it ended when they were killed for being near 'Dark Lord Potter'. 

Harry didn't know how long he cried for them, how long he sat motionless staring at the paper's headlines. This was the final straw, so he took to books, he searched, and listened to how each creature was snuffed out, and few were sold as 'pets' to the elite. Only serving to hallow out his heart more.

Closing his eyes, he sighed softly and sadly. This world was once beautiful to him, new and exciting, magic was real. Now, with their war path, and Ron, shockingly he made Minister and remarried, at the head the world was dying. Some say his wife died of dragon pox, Harry knew better, oh Hermione he was so sorry for not seeing the signs. His hands ran over the pages, his only chance. 

With the news now peddling the 'Dark Lord Potter' shit, any place wouldn't have him. Afraid he would just use them to gather followers. He shook his head at that, and got to work. In the days that followed that, he was getting people trying to break his ward system. He laugh humorlessly at that, by the time they did, he'd be long gone. 

Standing in the circle of black and white paint, he sat down cross legged, pushing his magic into the ruin. He closed his eyes, either death would come, or he'd wake up in another room. There was a loud bang, thundering footsteps, the door opened. Then nothing, sweet nothingness.

-0-0-0-0-

To anyone who was there, they would have saw a circle of black sludge in the place Harry Potter once sat and from it crawled a creature that only sought one thing. Food.

It's horrid skull face, red eyes, and black fur was all these wizard saw. Tearing of teeth and claws was the last thing they felt. And from that pool came more and more. Muggles had long found out about magic, they had been plotting to bomb their places, because some dipshit leader saw them as 'threats'. 

The world was dying...

Harry Potter? No one saw him since that day these demons showed up.

-0-0-0-0-

It wasn't painful, it wasn't warm, it wasn't bright. It was dark, just dark, like water as Harry opened his eyes to the blackness. He felt hard sand and rocks, the sky was a dark purplish pink, no grass, no trees, just jagged rocks. He sat up slowly, the wind now howled in a creepy, yet calm tone.

"So you've awaken." a deep voice said as Harry turned his head to the sound. He just saw what should be a man, no face features, a top his head was curved horns, his entire body was a deep purple, and he was much much taller than Harry. Then again, years of abuse still hadn't been fixed, and Harry was very small for anyone in their late twenties. 

The man waved his hand, "Come, sit, and speak traveler. It's been so long since one of your kind has come willing to my realm." he said, Harry climbed to his feet, finding he was in a black shirt and pants, guess it's better than being naked before some stranger. 

Hesitantly, and a little cautious he walked over. The man gave a chuckle, "My brother certainly did give you some of my personality in your making. If I had wanted to hurt you, Harry Potter, I would have done so by now." he waved his hand casually.

Harry blinked as he sat on the now conjured black chair, "You know my name?" he asked slowly.

The beings eyeless areas seemed to look at him, "I know everything about you, I did have a hand in making you." he mused, raising an 'eyebrow' at him. "I know of your past, what you've endured, and I've waited a long time for the moment you decided your world wasn't worth it anymore."

For his part, Harry was confused, the god being, which he guessed this guy was as he talked of creating him, sighed at that a little annoyed. "I suppose I'll have to explain myself to you, if your expression is anything to go by."

Sitting in the throne chair across form hair, that to the left over saw a pool of darkness. "You like?" he chuckled, "I can see the fascination of my land in your eyes. I made this plane of existence my home after leaving my last. They don't look as alike as I wanted, but it does well." he mused looking at the pool in thought. 

"Sir," Harry said, "are you a god?" he asked him.

A humorous, deep laugh came form him, "Yes, observant you are, yes Harry, I am the God of Darkness and Destruction." he tilted his head at that, "You show no fear in me, a good sign as any."

Harry scoffed, "I've faced death too many times to count, no offence sir." he looked at the Dark God, who was leaning on his hand eyeing Harry.

"Yes, Fate does so love to make our chosen suffer, a right bitch it is." he scowled it seemed, then he shook his head, "I'm getting ahead of myself, to start Harry, what do you know of magic?" he asked him curiously, placing both elbows on the table and leaning on them.

The other blinked at this, then looked thoughtful, "I know it's something only few people in my world are born with. Through inbreeding it be snuffed out entirely, and can reemerge later in life in what they call 'Muggle-Borns'." he told the god, who hummed at that.

"What else?" he pressed.

Harry bit his lip for a moment, "I know it's stronger in some people than in others, and some people are gifted more than others. And that is can defy logic easily, and make things that reality can't." he looked at him.

The Dark God nodded to this leaning back again, "You seem to know your basics and then some." he said honestly, "What you don't know is that I was the one who gifted magic to your people." 

At his expression, the other chuckled, "Yes, after leaving one world, my brother and I moved around alot to other realms. Deciding to do more projects, some succeeded, and some, like yours, failed. We have no been back to our original world in a long time."

Harry tilted is head, "Mine failed?" he asked curiously.

The god nodded to this, "We had hoped by making you directly, that things would look up. We made you like us, my brother gave you compassion and forgiveness. I gave you your cautious nature and temper." he smirked a bit, "Then we gave you our gifts, I gave you powerful magic, more than any human at the time, and he gave you incredible luck. It was our hope that you should be able to help this world from it's plung." there was a sigh that escaped him, "Yet, outside forces that we didn't foresee lead you astray, and now here we are."

"Outside.... Dumbledore." he looked away bitterly.

He heard the popping of knuckles as the God of Darkness made a fist, "Yes that old bastard." he said coldly, his tone one of hate. "He came to me a long time before you, giving me a plead for power. In my hast to finally have someone to prayed to me, I gave it to him. Not knowing that it would lead to him becoming something even worse than the power hungry man I saw. My brother gave me heat for that, and I knew it was my mistake." shaking his head, "So I sought to make up for it, with you. But, we failed this time to see just how far the old mans reach went."

Tilting his head again at Harry, "So I waited, I knew in time the world would be destroyed, but I waited for you're choice. I gave you the power this time, should you have chosen to leave, my brother and I knew the world was beyond saving. In truth, Harry, you were the only reason we hadn't already. I suppose, we did become attached to you." he said in a dismissive tone, yet Harry could tell it was the truth. 

"Why is that?" Harry asked, now a bit curious.

He hummed at that, eyes and 'cheeks' moving as if thoughtful, "I believe my brother said, 'He will be everything we hoped humanity would have been'." he shrugged at that. "I'd have to agree with him, you are caring to those who deserve it, never once have you judged others unless they gave you reason to feel such, and despite differences, you strove for the betterment of all. You're by no means perfect, but you aimed to make the world as perfect as possible."

Emerald eyes looked at the god at that, then at the pool of darkness in thought. "May I ask a question?" he asked him.

"You already have, but go on." he said in some humor. 

Harry gazed back at him, "The Deathly Hallows, what are they?" he asked.

A sigh came from the being, "I thought you'd might ask about them." he waved his hands as the three items floated in front of them, "Creations of my own, where my brother make the relics, I made the Hallows. Another impulse thing I guess you could say, the test the first three humans we made on their planet. So you can guess, it didn't end will for all but one." he shook his head. "Master of Death is just a title, in truth, the one who holds all of these and can use them properly became one of mine. I don't have many followers, most humans fear me."

Harry gave a look at him, as he chuckled, "I suppose you're right with that look, I don't exactly scream approchment." he agreed to him. "But, with the gathering of the Hallows, you became under my protection. Which is how you even came here in the first place."

Tilting his head, Harry seemed to understand what he was saying. Since after becoming 'Master of Death', he has leaned more to darker things and creatures. Not in the way Riddle did, but in a sense they saw him as their own chance. And boy did he try for their sake, but it wasn't enough. Hurt was in his eyes as a soft hand touched his cheek, "It's not your fault for the short comings of others, we knew after Dumbledore died the world would go with. His influence ran too deep, though you saw through them after his death, many did not."

Harry fingered his ring at that, the Potter/Black head ring. His eyes gazed up at the god of Darkness. "So the world will die." he stated as he felt the other nod, "And it was my doing?" he asked calmly.

"It was. Like I said, my brother and I got attached to you. We saw that so long as you were alive on the world, you felt it was worth fighting. But now that you have willingly let yourself die just to leave, we knew you had also given up hope. Unlike most of our creations, you were one we took great care in, you became ours in a sense, though you never knew it." he seemed to smile, "Ever felt like you were never alone, like someone was always there?" he asked as Harry looked at him he seemed to 'see' the humor on his face.

His shoulders sagged though, "So I did die?" he asked softly.

"Sadly yes," the younger brother's voice said in a mourning tone, "so your soul came to my domain, my home, for Fate felt this is were you belonged."

Emerald eyes met purple ones as Harry asked quietly, "What happens now?"

Waving his hand lightly, "Now? I send your soul to it's next life." his mouth area curved up into a smile, "My brother feels it's not your time to rest with the many here who do come to me. That I can still use you."

Harry stared at that as the younger motioned for him to follow, over to the pool of darkness. He placed his hand on it, showing a map, "This is the realm we left behind, we still keep tabs on it from time to time, despite what Ozma thinks. It is this place we will send you."

Before Harry could ask, he raised his hand, "Ozma has done much, be alone he can't even hope to get close to understanding. We shall send you as the opposite to him, we want you to help him, to help humans. In this world, we feel you have a chance to save it. Truthfully Harry Potter, you are our last hope for this world. I was convinced they'd never change, but seeing as our creation still has a pure enough soul, perhaps you can help them change."

"Why me? I failed once before." Harry said.

"Because you didn't fail on your own terms, but on the ones of others." The Dark God looked at him, "If you agree, you need to mean it."

Harry gazed at the map of the World of Remnet, his eyes in thought. The god was giving him a choice, he could rest now in the world of Darkness, possibly becoming something else. Or he could go into a new life, away from it all. He gazed at the map, before taking off his ring and tossing it to the God of Darkness. "I'll accept your task." he said.

In his hands, the ring turned dark black gold with an obsidian gem, he laughed at that. "It's been a while since humans have given me things, very well." he said placing the ring on the table. "On this world, you will be given gifts also."

He hand up his hand with one finger, "One, Destruction, you will keep your magic, trust me you shall need it, and it will stay as strong as I willed it to be before your 'Headmasters' manipulations." he held up another finger, "Two, knowledge, you shall be given knowledge of the world, my brother insisted that be a factor. Three, creation, you shall have the power to use silver eyes, a trait my brother put into humans before he left, this will make your green eyes have silver streaks in them. And Four, Choice, my creature will not attack you alone, but should you be with another, they will attack you also, whether you kill them or not is up to you."

Harry bowed his head at that, "T-Thank you sir." he said softly, "But," he gazed up at the god, "how will I know what to do?" he asked.

"Trust me Harry, you'll know." he said, Harry wanted to ask more but the god shushed him placing a hand on his cheek, "Harry Potter, We are naming you as our eyes and ears in a world already struggling to right their wrongs. It'll be now up to you to decide if they are worthy or not." a cold lips placed themselves on his forehead. "Rest now, and know we are always watching you."

And as these words spoke, Harry's vision faded out as slowly the purple glow of the god faded into blackness. 


	2. Chapter 2: Train Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to start at Vol 6! Yay! Because I feel it's a pivotal point for Harry and the Gods. It's where we become aware of them after all. Plus, it's a favorite volume.

A jolt was the first thing that awoke Harry when the darkness faded away to light. His eyes looked around, he was seated on a bed in a small cart, and then he looked outside to see the area moving fast. His only guess was a train. Harry paused as he felt something in his hands, he looked down to see a card and a letter.   
He opened the device to see it made a blue screen. His picture was on there. His hair was slightly longer, and eyes were a green color with silver streaks in them. Though his hair was smoother now, and less messy. But, still black as ebony. **‘Harrison Evans: Three Star Hunter. Haven Academy.’ **It read, some other info, is eye color, hair color, and age. He was still the same age as he left his other world, twenty.

Then he looked at the letter, opening it slowly he saw neat, soft script, _‘My brother gave you the rundown. Welcome to Remnant. You will be waking up where you are needed the most, sadly, we won’t know where. We don’t keep as much tabs on the world as we used to. Key points to note should be in your memory. Don’t worry, the body you have wasn’t some poor soul, we just projected you into everyone’s memories as we placed you there. What you end up with is what was deemed by the fates to be needed. I can’t say much else on the matter, only that you are mostly on your own from here on out. What you do will be up to how you chose to be as a person. Good Luck Harry. – Light.’_

At that moment Harry dropped the letter as it caught on fire and burned away to nothing. Sighing softly at that, he got up to look around. The room was smaller than others, just one bed, there was a hole with his bag in it. Harry blinked as he saw a weapon with it, it looked to be a staff of some kind. Then a memory hit him, his semblance was his power of luck. Of both kinds. For every bit of good luck he used, something bad would happen to him later. He used to staff that had a sword and gun on both ends.

Harry then put the staff on his backside, something told him to keep it close. He always knew when danger was afoot. After a while he got used to acknowledging these feelings and taking them into account.

He peered outside the cart he was in to see a guy with red eyes walk past him to another cart. A rush of magic over came his senses as he watched the man for a moment, before turning away. Harry walked for a few moments, then near stumbled as the train lurched forward. “What the?” he muttered and ran into a cart that was open as people were scrambling to go to their carts.   
He pushed past one guy with black hair and green eyes like his too look outside. Then pulled back a bit as a black creature moved past him, Grimm!

Harry knew them by name, then he heard the boy beside him mutter “No, I’m keeping control.” Before pulling back. Harry turned to see three more behind him, they seemed to be friends with how they were talking. Before running off down the cart. Harry followed them, something told him they’d need all the help they could get. Sure, he could spare these creatures. But… there were people in here, people that needed to be saved.

Running out a cart and into the cold air and running his hand over him with a warming charm. He started to climb the ladder, the wind howled as Harry turned to hear gun fire and seeing some people already fighting off these creatures.

Harry went into battle mode as he jumped onto the top of the train and ran forward. “Why is it always something!?” One girl yelled out as Harry ran forward and jumped up and his staff sword caught a creature in the neck and slashed down. There was a burst of red as the creature cried out and faded away.

The turrets were being taken out by these creatures as Harry moved swiftly slashing at any that got too close. His body was on auto pilot as he twisted and turned, a boy with blond hair moved beside him with a sword and shield in place.

Then, they moved back into the air, not attacking. Harry frowned at that, “TUNNEL!” he heard screamed, he turned and his eyes widen. Harry ran forward and jumped down and hugged onto a ladder as the others scrambled to get out of the way also. Pressing himself close, Harry heard the window rush by, then darkness engulfed him.

“AUGH!!!” he heard a loud scream of pain, before opening his eyes to find he was alright. Harry moved carefully to get back inside and ran to where he heard screams of pain. He saw a group there, the same from the top of the train. And the one with magic around his aura was yelling at the one who he remembered had a partner.

He looked out the window the one in red had been and saw the grimm still after them. He looked back with her at the people, everyone was scared, some were crying, women, children, men. All scared and some praying to whatever they believed. “Please?” he turned back to see the one in red “Just shut off the turrets.” She begged him in a soft tone. Her silver eyes looking at his, he seemed hesitant.

“Trust us, we know what we are doing.” The blond haired on said as his hands glowed and Harry watched as the arm was slowly glowing.

After a moment, their ‘protector’ huffed, “Fine.” He muttered. She nodded to him, then Harry turned to see the one in pink smiling at the long haired one in green.

“Ren? Couldn’t you use your aura to mask everyone on the train? Maybe then the grimm would use track of us?” she asked.  
Ren looked hesitant, “I’ve never really masked something so big before.” He said looking down, “But maybe?”  
“Well you’ve never had Jaune to amplify your aura.” The white color girl said as Harry looked at Jaune.

“That might work.” The older male said looking thoughtful.

Harry stepped forward, “I’ll be willing to help.” He said catching their attention, holding up his license. He was a class B, before Haven was attacked. He decided while they took time to rebuild, he’d head out for a bit of vacation. The older male looked at his I.D. before nodding to that

“There is one complication.” Harry turned to the boy he saw before at the window. “Grimm are also attached to the relic.” He said motioning to the lamp on his side. Harry blinked, the relic of knowledge, his mind supplied him with that answer.

Everyone was talking at once, “Why didn’t you tell us that?” the yellow one asked. The guy, who the eldest one here called ‘Oz’, looked hesitant as he spoke.

“It doesn’t matter right now.” The red clothed girl said looking determined.

Harry spoke up next, “She’s right, every minuet counts with them after us. We need to move fast so we can safe everyone.” He told them, they looked at him. “We can worry about things later, after people are safe.”

She nodded to him then turned to her friends, “Get the passengers to the front cars. There you can mask their emotions and cut off the turrets. We.. just can’t come with you.” She said looking down. “We’ll cut the back carts and take care of the grimm.”

Harry looked at them, “From there, get everyone to safety.” He agreed with her plan.   
“What about you?” She asked looking at Harry.

He shook his head, “I can deal with a little cold, I’ve been stranded before. If it helps everyone on here, I’ll die for that cause.” He told them firmly.

Jaune walked up to the girl as he finished healing the other, he looked conflicted, “Just… promise you’ll make it back to us.” He said softly. She smiled and nodded with a soft promise.

With that, they ran to get to work. Harry climbing up to the top once out of the tunnel. He took a stance as he saw the creatures getting closer. There was a sound of metal on metal as the back carts were cut, with everyone to the front. Slowly, they started to vanish from view. Harry narrowed his eyes as he gripped his staff tightly.

Then he turned and blocked an attack on him by the winged lion. And held his ground as the cart was masked by something. And the grim came near them now. Harry growled as he slashed through the beast and ran over to the help the smaller boy.

The grimm roared at him, Harry growled and screamed back at it as he lunged. Seemed what he did worked as the creature seemed shocked by his reaction. Intimidation win!

Once that was taken care of, Harry turned his sights to the larger beast. His eyes narrowed, “We need to grab it!” he heard the girl, who he learned before this was named Ruby, yell.

“On it!” Blake yelled as she yelled for Yang, and the two ran forward. Harry fired off shots also at the beast after sliding under it with Yang. Keeping its attention on two places. While Yang and Blake tied it’s middle and yanked it down.

The Beast shrieked at that, as Harry ran forward, and with the help of Weiss they took out it’s wings. It turned and raised up in pain and started to form a fire ball. Which gave Ruby and the older male, Qrow, to move forward and in a whirl wind of scythes and cut the beast in half.

It fell down as the fire ball it had fire off and forward. The younger boy yelled out in fear as it took out the tracks. Harry took actions with Weiss and as he stretched out his magic and steadied everyone with Weiss’s glyphs.

And with that, the train hit the front and was shoved off the tracks and into the deep snow. Harry grunted as he kept his feet firmly planted on the ground but was jostled a bit. Before being sent forward and into the snow.

-0-0-0-0-

Just like that, it was over, it was white for a moment until Harry pulled his face out of the snow and shook his head with a groan. He managed to stand up and sit upright in the snow as he got his bearings again. His greenish silver eyes looked around at the wreckage of the train cart. Scraps of metal laid around the area with some boxes. He paused as he saw his small bag near them, and sighed softly as he stood up, dusting off more snow.

“Everyone okay?” Qrow asked as he stood up also, there was soft confirmations from the ground as Harry helped the boy ‘Oz’ stand up now as he was closet to him.

The group stood there a moment taking a moment to catch their breath, “Still alive!” a voice said as Harry turned to it and stared in shock and awe at a little old lady with goggles on her face that blinked like eyes.

She grinned at them, “That was a close one, wasn’t it?” she asked with a wide grin.

Harry felt like groaning, something told him he used too much good luck for this to happen.


	3. The Story Begins

Sighing to himself as he picked up some things on the ground, looking at the container of dust, Harry gave the ones that belonged to Weiss to her, and kept a few others. He learned their names after the crash; and before an argument could break-out he got them to agree that salvaging for items would be a good starting point. Harry looked over at Ruby who was picking up a blue lantern, which gave off high magical energy to him. But, he kept his mouth shut and went back to work.

“Great!” he heard Yang said, “Just great! We’re stranded, we’ve lost a third of our party, and gained a defenseless old lady—" she was cut off from griping about Harry thought as she fell in the snow.

Harry chuckled a little bit at that, “Seems the fates have a sense of humor, however twisted it may be.” He commented going over to help Yang get her bike out of the snow. Earning in a cold glare from the girl in the snow.

Meanwhile, said old lady scowled, “My name is Maria Calavera!” she snapped at Yang, Harry raised an eyebrow. “And I not defensless! I’m just a little hard of hearing.”

Harry looked at her skeptically, “And you’re blind.” He commented to her.

Maria gave him a look but huffed, “At least I still have my eyes… that are in need of repairing.” She admitted tapping them as they whirled and flickered a bit. Then she looked down, “Okay, I’m starting to see your point.” She said turning away.

With a shrug, Harry planted his feet in the snow, “If it makes you feel better ma’am, I’ve seen people much older than you still kick ass.” He grunted a bit and with slight magic to keep him from slipping he yanked the bike upright in the snow. Maria didn’t say anything, but Harry felt her aura perk up a bit at that.

“Besides, if we lose our cool now, we’ll just be inviting more grimm.” Qrow said to the group.

“Does it even matter?” Blake said in irritation.

Harry looked at them, “Frankly I don’t want to be eaten today, so I’d say so.” He said sarcastically, getting them to glare at him.

Blake continued, “Did you say that that relic attracts Grimm?” she said looking pointedly at Oscar.

“You do know that just because two souls are in one body, doesn’t mean that they know everything about each other.” Harry told her evenly. Having found out Oscar over here has another soul and person, who was their former headmaster, in him, intrigued his need to research tendencies. “Oscar here possibly knows as much as you do.”

This did get Oscar to nod in agreement, at least they weren’t as mad as before. “What did happen to no more lies and half-truths?” Yang asked, a little less hostile to Oscar. Who agreed that an explanation was needed.

Harry watched the guys eyes glow then his face grew serious, “Does that hurt at all I wonder…” he muttered almost to himself.

Ozpin sighed at that, “I did not lie to you.” He started slowly.

Harry hummed, “But you also didn’t tell them, granted they didn’t ask it seems either, but important information Ozpin, is still that.” He tells him calmly. “Also given I don’t know much about what’s going on either, I do know of how much lies can hurt a person’s life.”

The group looked at him, “Actually yeah, what is your story here? I mean you did just help us for no reason.” Yang said her ire turned to him.

“Me? Nothing special, just your average boy who was abused for the gain of others and took life into his own hands by being a hunter.” Harry shrugged at them casually.

There was some quiet to that, as Ozpin stepped forward, “Please, now is not the time to—” he was cut off by Yang.

“No, we are passed that, I think coming clean now, even if he is a stranger or you don’t want to, is crucial!” she snapped at him.

Harry looked at Ozpin calmly, most of there other were with anger, Ruby was frowning. Taking a breath, the former headmaster continued, “It is true the Grimm are attracted to the relics.” He started, “I believe it has something to do with there origin.”

Harry cut in there, “It’s because of how much energy they have.” He said simply, getting the eyes to turn to him. Ozpin looked startled at that. “I can feel it from here, call it what you like, me I’d say it’s more powerful than aura energy ever could be. And energy like that is bound to attach beings who feed on emotion, a less form of energy.”

“How would you know that?” Weiss asked him, giving Harry a look.

He shrugged again, “My aura is much more… heighten I guess you could say. Though, you can call me crazy, it’s magic that comes from the relic. And I can sense it.” He told them, at their looks he smiles. “I’m guessing you all aren’t strangers to magic.”

Ruby shifted a bit, “I… guess you could say that, but, you can sense it?” she asked in somewhat awe.

Harry nodded to her, “Since a young age I’ve been able to see the world and everything around it differently. I can sense about fifty miles from here are more Grimm, I can even feel the emotions of everyone here, surface wise. I see your aura’s too.” His eyes locked with Ruby’s, “You’re is very bright Ruby, almost unbearable to look at directly, but warm all the same.”

Ruby looked shocked by this, staring into his greenish silver eyes with her own. “Wow, that is… incredible.” She breathed out.

Yang frowned, “And you’re tells us…?”

“Well you did say you didn’t want any lies, so there is my truth… part of it actually.” At their looks he held up his hands, “Some things even I don’t want to share right now, I did just meet you all after all. And trust is a fragile thing, give me reason to, and I’ll share the rest.” He promised.

Yang then turned to Ozpin, “Well at least he’s being honest.” She said, putting aside that Harry wasn’t telling everything for now. At least he admitted he wasn’t, and gave a good reason. He did just meet them.

Ozpin, who had been calculatingly staring at Harry, blinked and looked at her. “Miss Xiao-Long, please, the reason I didn’t tell you all was that I thought it’d be best not to. As it might have raised anxiety and negativity.”

“That’s a pretty weak excuse, had they known they might have been more prepared also.” Harry commented, “I get your point Ozpin, but all the same the outcome you got could have been less of an impact on the negativity now than if you had come clean.”

Weiss nodded, “Besides, I’m getting real tired of people choosing what is best for me.” She said coldly.

Yang looked at him with fire in her eyes now, “Is that why you didn’t tell us about Lionheart?” she asked.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Ozpin said to them harshly. He turned and walked away, “I thought the kingdom of Mistral deserved better than knowing about the missteps of his final years.” He said to them.

Harry followed with the other, “Missteps!?” Yang yelled at him.

“Does one mishap truly negate all the good one has done, do we not all have regrets?” Ozpin asked, “I’m not arguing what he did was right.”

Harry came up next, “If these mishaps happen to endanger not one but many lives, yes it does. You life shouldn’t be so high and mighty to think that you can harm others.” He told Ozpin.

Yang said, “You can trust us, we won’t turn our backs on you.” She said to him.

“Do you really think Leo was the first!?” Ozpin asked them his shoulder sagging. The area went silent. “That he didn’t say the exact same words to me?” he turned to them, “I’m sorry, but my behavior is backed by experience.”

No one spoke, until Harry moved forward, “I’ve had people betray me many a times Ozpin.” He started slowly, “And… there is one thing I learned in that time, that given the chance the truth will come out. Lies can’t stay in the shadows forever, and when the truth does shine… it hurts worse than you can imagine.” Harry’s eyes grew cold as he stepped forward. “You can think all you want that I don’t understand, that I can’t possibly get it. But I’ve lived through worse than you can imagine. More than I want to tell people… I’m tired of people saying that they know best, because the ones in my life who said that ruined any chances of a childhood normalcy I could have had. I grew up fast, and learned the world is cruel from the start, and it’s ruled by people who’d rather lie to you than face their demons.” Harry sighed softly looking away, “I don’t believe I’ve had it the worse, but I know what I lived through wasn’t nothing. I’ve seen things you can’t imagine.”

The group looked at Harry then Ozpin, seems these two had seen a lot, but it was a wonder how they came to have such different opinions on matters. Taking a breath, Ozpin looked at Harry, “I’m not saying I have reasons to think you will betray me.” He told him almost directly, then addressed the others, “I just am saying I have reasons to keep the secrets I do.” He paused then in fear, “W-Where’s the relic?” he asked looking at them.

Ruby held the small lamp in his hands, “Right here.” She said softly holding it close. “It got scattered in the crash.”

Ozpin looked at her, “Please, hand it over.” He said offering his hand out.

Ruby held it closer, “Was… that that you said back there, about believe in humanity… Was that just a lie?” she asked in a tentive voice, hurt in her tone.

There was a breath of silence, Harry watched as Ozpin’s aura flickered at that, “That’s not what I meant to say, Miss Rose. Please, the relic is a powerful object, it needs to be my burden to bear.”

“I thought you said it couldn’t do anything right now.” Ruby said with a frown, Blake agreed to that.

“I need you to listen to me—” he was cut off as he froze in place, Harry blinked as Oscar’s aura was over shadowing Ozpin’s own, but they were fighting.

Harry hummed, “Damn kid, you learn fast.” He said out loud, seems the other was finally realizing he has just as much control as Ozpin did.

Qrow looked worried as he stepped forward, until Oscar’s voice broke through, “H-Hurry.” He grunted out, “He’s trying to stop you from… learning the truth!” Oscar fell to his knees his body shaking as Harry rushed over quickly. “H-Her name is Jinn… s-say her name to summon her.”

Ruby looked shocked at that as Oscar was struggling more, she looked at the lamp as the wing picked up. Harry could taste the magic in the air now, “Jinn…?” Ruby asked softly, as suddenly the world slowed down. Harry blinked at that, the magic in the air got stronger than before as the lamp started to glow.

Everyone stared in shock as the lamp floated up, Harry watched with a grin on his face as it formed into blue and gold mist into a shape of a women. “A Djinn!” Harry breathed out in awe. “Absolutely brilliant!” he looked giddy now. “How did you manage…” he breathed out to Ozpin who looked at him then a Jinn in horror.

Jinn stretched with a sigh, “Ah! Wonderful.” She smiles at them happily.

Her eyes looks at them with a wide smile, mischief in her eyes, “Now, what knowledge do you seek?” she asks them.

From there, Harry stepped forward first, “Milady, before we get to our actually questions. I must know your name, if you will.” He was careful with his wording, so it didn’t sound like a question.

Jinn laughed heartily for a while, “Oh it’s been a while since I’ve seen one of your kind, Wizard.” She smiles at him warmly. “My actual name is lost to me after so long, so I call myself Jinn these days. I was created by the God of Light with a name and a purpose, before he asked me to be apart of the lamp. Asking me to help humanity in their pursuit of knowledge.”

Harry nodded to that, “A pleasure to meet you Jinn, my name is Harrison Evans-Potter.” He told her.

“You flatter me Wizard, not many are willing to give away their name like you did. For you know well the power it has.” She smiles at her, blue eye twinkling, “I can see now why they like you so.”

“Thank you, Milady.” Harry smiles at her warmly, turning to the others.

They mostly were still in shock, as Jinn smiles, “I’ve been graced with the power to answer three questions ever 100 years.” She tells them, smiling at Harry for she guessed he already knew that. Her blue eyes looked at each person, “You’re in luck, as I am able to answer—”  
“That’s Enough!” Ozpin said as everyone turned to him in shock, Harry gave him a look. If there was one thing he learned was that if you disrespect many magical creatures, creatures like Djinnis, they could not give you the whole answer you seek or the full wish. Djinnis could chose to only do as you ask, if you weren’t specific. Should you be kind to them, they will be kind back. He had met one in his old world, freed her as well after getting two wishes. She became his best friend and defended him to the end. The memory still great on his mind, call him strange for having fallen in love with a creature, but he found he loved her to the bitter final moments.

Jinn hummed at that calmly, “Two questions this era.” She finished softly, then laughs softly. “It’s good to see you again old man.” She said, some sarcasm in her tone.

“Ruby.” Ozpin said, his tone almost broken, “Please. Don’t.” he near begged her.

When Qrow stepped forward, he was faced by Blake, Weiss, and Yang looking ready to fight him. He held up his hands, “Do whatever you think is right kiddo.” Qrow said softly looking at her a smiling.

Harry watched calmly, and was ready for anything, ready to stand up a shield to keep a fight form breaking out. Ruby turned slowly, “Jinn.” She said to her, as the blue lady looked at her with an amused smile and raise of her eyebrow. Ruby looked up at her, as Ozpin looked at Ruby also, “What is Ozpin hiding from us?” she asked.

“Noooooooo!” Ozpin said running forward to tackle or stop Ruby. Harry threw up his hands, as something shimmered in front of Ruby just as quick. Before it all turned to white.

Harry blinked as he looked around to see no one, to hear no one but his echoing footsteps. He knew this was a flashback, and that Jinn had pulled them from reality to show it. He watched as the scene changed, and the story began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I won't be doing the whole rehash of the story, the next chapter will pick up after it's done and will possibly be dedicated mostly to Harry's story.


	4. And the Tale Goes On

Harry stood there with the others after the tale ended, “Salem can’t be killed..” Yang said softly in shock. “You all heard her to right?” she asked.

Rolling his eyes, he looked at her, “You have to remember everyone, Djinni’s are creatures of specifics. Perhaps his question was that he can’t kill her, but something else can?” he suggested, but he seemed to be falling on deaf ears.

His eyes looked at Jinn, who shrugged faintly at him, but the smile on her face said otherwise. Harry sighed to that, looking at them as Yang glared at Ozpin who looked defeated on the ground. “There was so much you could have told us. What made you think it was okay not to!?” she asked angrily.

Ruby looked at him anger and hurt in her eyes, “Professor…” she said in her soft tones, “What is your plan to defeat Salem?”

Ozpin now had tears streaming down his face, “I… don’t have one.” He admitted.

Harry’s instincts kicked in as he heard Qrow’s anger. He saw it in slow motion as he held out his hand. There was a sudden bang as the air crackled now, the once still ness Jinn brought broke as she went back into her lamp. There were grunts of pain and shock as everyone save for Maria and Ozpin were on the ground.

Their bodies were pressed down by an unseen force and any way of getting up was fruitless, “THAT’S ENOUGH!!!” Harry roared, the area carried his voice, which sounded more like a Grimm’s roar.

Had any creature seen him now, they would have been running for the hills. His eyes glowed almost, and the whites of his eyes were black. Magic swirled around him in bright colors, static charging the air. “Now, we are going to have a civil conversation.” He said in a dangerously low voice, “Is anyone, and I mean anyone, things about raising their weapon, I will give you a pain so great you’ll beg for death!” he snapped at them. “Hitting and getting ready to kill each other isn’t what we should be going for right now. Understand.” He said as he gazed at each of them.

Ruby had wide eyes as she stared at just how powerful Harry was, as was Weiss. Yang and Blake didn’t look to happy, but they could see they were out matched, Qrow was angry still glaring at Ozpin. Who, for his part, was staring at Harry in shock, “M-Magic…” Ozpin breathed out. “You can use magic.” He said.

Harry sighed softly as he let them all go, shakily they got up, feeling stiff and sore. His eyes looked at each of them, “We’ve heard one tale today, let us get walking, on the way… I think I’ll tell you my story.”

“He’s right,” Maria said walking over to Ozpin and Oscar as she held out her cane helping him up. “there is a trail over there, trails usually lead somewhere. And it’s almost dark, with all you spewing negativity, Grimm will come near us.”

Harry looked sheepish, “Actually I think I just scared any herd or pack near us to the next continent.” He admitted, he was given a look at that.

Yang looked at Harry at that, her eyes near red, “You better be willing to talk buddy.” She said coldly.

“Don’t worry blondie, I’ll tell you all everything… given what I know now it ties a lot into this.” Harry said casually as he pushed past her without fear. “Well… we best get ready, it’s gonna be a long walk. From what I am sensing, the city is a long way from here.”

With grumbles, some glares to Ozpin, they started their way along the trail. After gathering their things up ofcourse. The mood was somber, and Harry knew it’d get worse.

-0-0-0-0-

Five minuets of walking, Harry sighed as he walked upfront. “My story… is a long one.” He started softly, breaking the tension silence. Oscar was back in control by this point was walking close to Harry. “I didn’t lie to you all saying I was abused, or about my magic, but like I said, at the time I wanted to know I could trust you all. But, given the circumstances, trust will have to be damned, you all deserve to know.”

Taking a breath, he looked up at the sky, “I came from another world, another realm I guess you could call it. There, I was called Harrison ‘Harry’ James Potter.” He said honestly, the heavy weigh ton his tone lingered for a moment as they all looked at him.

“The gods you saw, they didn’t just leave and went dormant. They came to many worlds, many realms, and started more projects. My guess is to occupy their time. In mine, they created Mortals and Wizards, those without magic, and those with.”

My world wasn’t perfect, the people in it were appalling at best. Like here, it was plagued by people who were very prejudice. But ours was two part, they hated magical creatures. Unicorns, Faries, Djinnis, Mermaids, Werewolves, you name it, they hated them. Called them ‘filthy creatures’, many insults used against Fanus here. But, that wasn’t all, most of this hate was lead by what this society called Pure Bloods. People who proclaim magic had been in their family since the first generation.”

Harry scowled as he heard some people stop walking, “That’s right, they hated you not just for how you looked, but also for your blood too. Which is as redundant as it sounds.” He closed his eyes shoulder sagging. “A term used by them was ‘Mud-Bloods’. Dirty bloods, those without magical parents. There was the term Half-Breeds, magical who were Half Bloods, who has one muggle born parent or of a muggle parent, our term for non-magical people. Or those who were half creature.”

This was the society I lived in, Pure Bloods own the majority of things, powerful and wealthy people of the Wizarding World. A world, might I add, that believed in a isolation policy against non-magicals. We would erase the memories of any and all who saw us that wasn’t apart of our world or who knew of magic, not that the last part stopped them form doing so anyway.” Harry didn’t bother looking back at them. He knew they all were listening.

“Now in comes me, I was known to them as a Hero, I had slayed the last Dark Lord they had as an infant. When the killing curse, a magic so vile that it requires pure hate to use, rebounded due to ancient blood rites and killed him instead. Branding me as the Boy-Who-Lived.” Harry looked over when he heard Blake.

“And they just,” she started, “did this all because of one dark lord?” the black haired one asked him.

Harry hummed, “In my world, many dark lords rose to power, the one before Voldemort was Grindelwald. Who started a war with the backing of muggles.” He told her, “The era of peace didn’t last long, and Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, rose too fast. He was a major threat to them, a weaken society who still refused to change their ways.”

Blake looked at him, she often thought Fanus here had it hard, but to think that she’d in his world not only be targeted for her looks but also what blood she carried, to possibly the point of not having many rights she has now… It was a little sickening to think about.

“As you can imagine, this wasn’t the best for me. That was when my soon to be headmaster of a school called Hogwarts, saw his chance. Dumbledore, who has too many names to bother listing, was a many of goals. He’d lie, steal, manipulative, and possibly kill to get them. But he was good at hiding his true nature under a kind, benevolent grandfather act. Having defeated Grindelwald, he got many positions and titles with it, headmaster of a school, leader of our courts, our connection to the other wizarding worlds. He had it all, a one-man powerhouse, might as well been emperor at that moment. He was old at the time, saw his fame slipping form him, and then met me as a baby. And there was his chance. He convinced my parents to go into hiding in some dinky cottage when our manor had better wards. Let a prophecy about me slip to one of this dork lord followers, and got my parents killed. He had hoped, I would die, but seeing a I didn’t, and knowing Tom Riddle would return, he set a plan in motion.”

“It started with me being placed with my mother sister, a women who hated magic, saw it as unnatural and freaky. You can only guess my childhood, as I saw, I was abused.” Weiss let out a small sound at that, looking horrified.

She looked at Harry, “They beat you?” she asked in a shaky tone. “Did they—”

“No,” Harry cut in, “Luckily it was just physical and emotional, nothing else.” This seemed to relax her. But she still looked at him with wet eyes, “I’ve come to terms with it after so long, but… yes, it still hurts to speak of.” He admits knowing her next question. “This was the life I lived until one day I turned eleven. A day when you are required by wizarding law to go to a school.”

From there, Harry told of his life, his adventures, and the many near death encounters he had. They all listened in blan silence, trudging along through the snow. Many things going through their mind as they heard how one little boy had to face all this alone. Then he spoke of the war, “Yes, I fought in this war.” He told them.

“Gods, so many died, for what I hoped was a better cause.” At this some tears slipped, “So many friends who didn’t die, faded away afterwards. Dying from their tragic loses, or from what came next.” His eyes stung as the wind hit them. “What many came to call the Magical Crusades.”

Harry brushed away the tears, “After the war, my so-called friends turned on me.” He began bitterly, “Ron was in it for money, Ginny, the women I thought loved me, just wanted my last name, power, statues, and wealth. And poor Hermione was under the influence of so many curses and potions she wasn’t the girl I knew anymore. George had died soon after Fred, twins are connected by the soul after all. Only ones I had left was Luna and Nevile, who died also due to their connections to me. The next Dark Lord as they called me.” Harry froze as he gritted his teeth, “All because I refused to let them kill anymore creatures!” he snapped out in an angry tone.

The voice echoed at the end, as Harry closed his eyes tightly as the tears fell. “I-I tried so hard, so long, but each step I took they turned it on me. So many died because of me, because I just couldn’t save them. One by one, the went extinct, hunted down to the last one, if any survived it was in secret. All to ‘cleans the world’ as they put it.” Harry took a shaky breath. “My second crush died at their hands, a lovely Djinni named Melody. I cried for days, my friends Luna and Neville being the last one to comfort me. Gods I tried to warn them, so many times, but they wouldn’t listen. I... I guess they knew they’d die. And chose to face it.”

Wiping away the tears he took another breath as Harry moved forward as if by instinct, “This was the last straw, I took to rituals, dark or not, being Master of Death has its perks, dark magic doesn’t affect me like normal people. I can’t get addicted like others. Then I found it, a chance to leave, a spell that would either kill me or send me to another world, another chance.”

Qrow who had been silent this whole time looked at me, “Let me guess, you used it.” He said.

“And it killed me.” Harry finished softly, as he put his hands behind his back. “I ended up somewhere, the sky was purples and pinks, the rocks were jagged, and Grimm was all around. I ended up in the realm of the God of Darkness.”

His silverish green eyes looked at Oscar, “I can sense his shock. Yes, Ozpin, the God of Darkness sent me here. He gave me a task, he and his brother made me directly in my realm, hoping I’d safe them, but thanks to Dumbledore I never got a chance too. And by leaving, I proved to them my world was beyond saving. Which I agree, majority of Creatures were dead, and world war three had started, and one wizarding area was already bombed by the none magicals. It was hopeless.”

Harry stopped and turned to face them, “I was sent here to help you.” He looks at Oscar, “I was asked to help in the battle to come, and I was given gifts to help me along the way.” He looks at the other. “I’m not sure how I can, I’m not even sure where to start, but these Relics are a start, my guess is we have to gather them. And hope that humanity can be saved, I… don’t want to fail again.” He admitted.

Harry’s eyes looked at all of them, waiting for either the yelling or questions. This boy, no, this man, had seen more loses in one lifetime that equated to all of Ozpin’s lives put together. He’s made mistakes, yet here he stands upright just to not fail again. The group looked back at Harry, before Yang spoke up, “So you don’t have a clue either how to kill Salem?” she asked softly.

Shaking his head, he sighed, “I’m not sure where to start, but I’ve killed things before that have been unkillable, I say don’t loose hope. Where there is a will there is a way. And if I’ve learned one thing, is that we humans are stubborn creature driven by just how hard-headed we can be. Hard, yes, but not impossible.” Harry smiles at them. “I plan on helping as well. Please, any questions, nothing held back.” He promised them.

“What were these powers given to you?” Ruby asked.

Harry shrugged, “Each are named after the relics here, Destruction, I kept my magic. Creation, I was gifted with the power of Silver Eyes. Knowledge, I was given all there is to know about your realm. And Choice, I can tame Grimm and choose to kill them or not.” He told them honestly, the last one had them all gapping at that.

“You can tame them?” Weiss asked him looking wide eyed at that.

Harry nods, “Unlike what you think, not all Grimm are mindless monsters. The bigger they are, the less mind they have. But the smaller they are the smarter they are.” He explained with a hum, “It’s rather interesting when you think about it.”

Then he looks up, “The snow looks like it won’t let up. Come on, I sense something this way, it’s faint though, might be people.” He promises them as he leads the way. “Once we camp out, I’ll answer anything else you have.”

They looked at each other and slowly follow Harry, soon the squeak of metal was heard as Ruby walked up beside Harry and places her hand on a red gate. “Hmm, I don’t sense any real people, my guess is they left?” he suggests, “But I do sense death.”

“Well,” Ruby sighed, “It’s better than nothing.” At that Harry nodded in agreement as they all head inside. “Besides, we could all use the rest.”

Qrow followed last as Ruby looks over at Harry, “Harry,” she starts, “do… are you really here to help us?” she asked worriedly, as if afraid to dare to hope again.

Harry gazes at her silver eyes and smiles, “I am, and I plan to do everything I can to make sure this world lives.” He promises her, he found his magic warmed seeing her smile. A girl so bright at her didn’t deserve to be snuffed out by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't decide who to Pair our boy Harry with. He is Bi in this one, so use that as you will. Wow, two chapters in a day, on a roll here!
> 
> And no, I don't often proof read or have a beta, and could honestly care less. This is a fanfiction, not my job. I just enjoy writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, many RWBY works never have delved into this idea, but seeing as we didn't know about the two gods until Vol 5, and most writers possibly have only read to Vol 4. I decided to throw in my two cents and make a idea that explores this concept.  
I you guys like and want more, let me know.
> 
> Also I tried with the God of Darkness's personality, I feel he is more easy going while his brother is more stoic to talk to.


End file.
